Hikari no Gadian (Los Guardianes de la Luz)
by Zuskaruki
Summary: [IMPORTANTE: Este es el nuevo.] Antaño, tras la muerte del Gran Demonio Calgar en la Caverna del Origen, la humanidad venció a las "fuerzas del mal", pero una amenaza atada a la historia ha resurgido, y frente a ello, un contingente de desdichados se ha alzado en pos de sus ideales, decididos a adentrarse en las grietas que están azotando el mundo una vez más.
_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LEED ANTES EL "COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR" QUE HE DEJADO AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_ __

(No lo he puesto arriba porque lo escribí primero abajo y... la pereza.)

* * *

 **Capítulo 0. (Prólogo):**

 _Hacemos muchas promesas, pero no hay ninguna más sagrada que la que le haces a un amigo._

* * *

La noche había caído, y en lo mas profundo del vasto Bosque del Crepúsculo, una tenue luz podía avistarse desde las alturas. Era una luz rojiza, quizás, una pequeña hoguera hecha por alguien que disfrutaba de sus últimos instantes de vida, pues, ¿Quién era capaz de sobrevivir a los espantos que acechaban en el interior de aquel infierno arbóreo?

En efecto, era una hoguera. Una pequeña y lamentable hoguera. Frente a ella, una joven yacía sentada con su mirada clavada en la hipnotizante llama. Vestía una camisa de tirantes oscura, realzando su sinuoso torso; unos pantalones cortos sujetos por una riñonera con múltiples compartimentos. Sobre sus hombros, una capa negra cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero ante el ojo experto de un sastre, aquella capa destacaría entre todas las demás. Era una capa ignífuga, propia de algún taumaturgo. Su cabello rubio estaba amarrado por una coleta, dejando otra parte de este a modo de flequillo dividido en dos enormes mechones que dejaban a la vista una sección triangular de su frente a la vista.

Su posición no cambiaba en absoluto a lo largo del tiempo, parecía estar empalada en aquel trapo que usaba como asiento. Y el tiempo pasaba.

-Ya ha vuelto... -musitó-.

Finalmente, aquel silencio acabó roto por aquellas suaves palabras, que procedieron a un leve pero amargo suspiro. Sin duda, estaba esperando a alguien.

Entre sus manos había un sombrero oscuro, indudablemente de brujo, siendo sujeto de suaves caricias. A pesar de observar con detenimiento el movimiento danzante de la propia llama, a veces oteaba hacia abajo, concretamente hacia este. Poseedora de un sombrero que llevaba consigo una promesa de futuro... o quizás, una mentira del pasado.

Fuera lo que fuese, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar al sentimiento que la invadía en aquel momento. Era... ¿nostalgia?

Aquella sensación se disipó al instante, pues la sinfonía de la noche se vio interrumpida por los quejidos de las ramas. Sabía con certeza que alguien se acercaba a su posición, y mas cuando, al alzar la vista al frente, una silueta alargada comenzaba a distinguirse entre la oscuridad boscosa.

-Un poco mas y casi que ni me doy cuenta de que te has ido. -Entonó la joven que yacía junto a la hoguera con doloroso sarcasmo-.

La oscuridad que envolvía a la enigmática figura se disipó ante la luz de la hoguera, revelando a una joven alta, algo musculada, de cabello largo y rojizo y de una belleza digna de admirar. Su vestimenta hacía gala de aquel cuerpo bendecido por los dioses, hallando en cada esquina de este una deliciosa curva que haría temblar de la emoción hasta al más fiel caballero.

No fueron pocos los segundos en los que la conversación volvería a fluir entre aquellas aventureras, pues la recién llegada tomó asiento frente a la rubia, quedando completamente al margen de las palabras ajenas. Parecía desconcertada.

-Ah... -Dijo tras dejar un pesado suspiro en el aire- al final me ha tomado menos tiempo del que pensaba encontrar la ruta, y no está muy lejos de aquí -Alzó la diestra para rascarse con el índice la mejilla- aproximadamente a 10 minutos mas allá de la zona segura.

-Genial. -Respondió, esbozando así una gentil sonrisa- entonces mañana podríamos encontrarnos con él...

Una breve pausa bastó para que ambas se imaginaran como sería el encontrarse con la persona que buscaban, o mejor dicho, reencontrarse. Indudablemente, no había cabida para algo que no fuera felicidad en sus risueñas expresiones.

Entonces, mientras las jóvenes andaban sumidas en sus mentes, dos siluetas aparecieron desde las entrañas de la oscuridad, siluetas que conforme se acercaban al fuego iban tomando color. Una de las figuras vestía como un soldado raso, a excepción de la cabeza, la cual llevaba al descubierto, dejando ver una melena rubia, un rostro con facciones marcadas: ojos azules, pómulos saltones, mandíbula fuerte, una nariz de proporciones inhumanas para un nórdico como él y una barba mal afeitada. Era de complexión fuerte y extremadamente alto, aproximadamente 2 metros y medio. Por el contrario, su compañero era bajito, de cabello castaño y corto, ojos marrones y con prendas mediocres que jugaban con tonalidades derivadas del marrón.

-¡Buenas noches, camaradas! -Exclamó el rubio, dejando reposar su trasero sobre el cálido suelo- ¡El Ladrón de Guante Verde fue visto hace dos días con una joven muchacha en Gaia!

-¡COÑO! -Exclamó por su parte la rubia, que cayó al suelo del susto-.

Su compañera ya se había percatado de la llegada de los chicos, pero no de la reacción de su amiga. Excepto la taumaturga, todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras el castaño terminaba de sentarse al lado de la joven de cabello rojizo.

-¡A mi no me hace gracia esto, leñe!

-Tranquila, ni que fuéramos a robarte como Edgar. -Dijo el castaño, extrayendo la navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo- Y un gracias no estaría nada mal, Jefa... ah... Amanda.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja, que miraba con discreción al castaño, frunció el ceño al oír el sobrenombre empleado, mientras que Amanda se puso en pie y dio la espalda al resto del grupo.

-...Taz, no... no me llames mas así, por favor. -Con aquel tono quebradizo, se dirigió en dirección contraria a la hoguera, justo donde se encontraban sus pertenencias- Si él está en Gaia, mañana podríamos ser uno mas...

Con un gesto molesto, el castaño oteó hacia atrás, viendo como la rubia extraía un saco de dormir de su mochila con total discreción, como si estuviera apenada por su culpa. Poco a poco, el fuego iba ahogándose entre las brisas que lo mecían con total suavidad.

-Amanda, perdóname por favor, he hablado sin pensar. -El chico intentó ponerse en pie, pero mientras la rubia hacia caso omiso a sus palabras, la pelirroja posó su zurda sobre su pierna-.

-Taz, déjala. -Su tono era similar al de su compañera- Sabes que no te lo va a tener en cuenta, pero déjala...

Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los de la figura que yacía a su lado. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a verla con aquella ligera vestimenta, Anna siempre era un dulce caramelo para sus ojos, pues no había contemplado mayor belleza en toda su vida, y tanto su instinto maternal como la agradable personalidad que tenía hacían de ella una chica única, o al menos... para Taz, que respondía a sus palabras con un tímido rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

-Esto... -alzó la diestra con tal de sobarse la nuca, mirando nervioso de un lado a otro- ¡T-tienes razón, Anna! -Conforme bajaba su mano, miró a los compañeros que quedaban frente a la fogata, con una expresión meditabunda- Aun así... no veo malo en decir lo mismo que decía él, creo que así podemos mantener vivo su recuerdo todo el tiempo que podamos, y si solo somos capaces de mirar al suelo cuando oímos algo relacionado con Nathan, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a superar todo lo ocurrido?

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, la llama se extinguió, pero esto no pareció ser algo importante en aquel entonces.

-Si es verdad que el resto de integrantes de vuestra compañía está buscando la manera de reencontrarse, el mero hecho de saber que pronto os volveréis a reunir debería ser reconfortante, y mas si tenéis un lazo tan fuerte como el vuestro. -Su voz ronca y varonil resonaba por todo el lugar, incluso era capaz de oírse desde la alejada posición de la maga- Tampoco conocí en profundidad a vuestro mago... pero evitar recordarlo es lo peor que podéis hacer, al menos si queréis mantener vivo su recuerdo. -Entonces, desvió su mirada al arquero- Como bien habías dicho antes, Tázar.

Anna, que ya había retirado su mano del muslo del arquero, bufó. Sentía una leve presión en su pecho que impedía la posibilidad de manifestar su opinión al respecto. Quizás, los recuerdos del oscuro eran incluso mas dañinos que sus propios hechizos.

-Yo... lo echo de menos, Vlad, lo echo mucho de menos... -Tras tragar saliva, alzó la mirada y clavó sus orbes sobre la oscura silueta del arquero- Y no quiero olvidarle, no puedo olvidarle, pero cada vez que oigo algo de él, o de Cónrad... o incluso Károl... -Conforme decía aquello, se llevó sus manos al pecho- se me encoge el pecho. Y si yo me siento así, no quiero ni imaginar como se sentirá Amanda...

-¿Cómo era vuestra relación con él? -Preguntó el Paladín, invadido por la curiosidad-.

Sin responder aun a su pregunta, el arquero se puso en pie junto con su compañera, y ambos se miraron a pesar de la oscuridad que teñía sus cuerpos.

-Vlad, ¿recuerdas cuando luchamos juntos en Bastión? -Dijo el castaño, bajando su tono de voz-.

-Como para no recordarlo.

-Él nos dijo que si no nos alegrábamos, vendería todas nuestras prendas íntimas con tal de comprar los mejores ingredientes para hacer un puchero.

Unas pequeñas pero inapreciables sonrisas alegraron las entristecidas caras del trío.

-Tenía sentido del humor por lo visto, ¿Y eso os alegró?

-Cuando nos despertamos al día siguiente había hecho puchero. -Sin poder evitarlo, estalló en una carcajada, acompañada por las de los otros dos- Era un cabrón, pero nos sacaba sonrisas en los peores momentos, y aunque no lo parezca... era una oscur... no, era una persona que merecía la pena.

-Aunque sus chistes nunca hacían gracia. -Añadió la pelirroja-.

-Antes de todo esto, le prometí a Edgar que volveríamos a brindar los tres juntos algún día en la taberna de Ténhembral. -Tras darse la vuelta, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue en la misma dirección que tomó su compañera- Y como él mismo decía "hacemos muchas promesas, pero no hay ninguna mas sagrada que la que le haces a un amigo".

Dicho aquello, su silueta se difuminó entre la oscuridad de la noche, que complicaba el poder continuar con la conversación. Anna, dispuesta a marchar para recoger sus pertenencias y descansar junto a sus compañeros, fue alcanzada por el paladín, que de una forma u otra, quería acabar con la duda que jamás le reveló la taumaturga.

-Anna. -La chica lo miró, entre incesantes parpadeos-.

-Eh... ¿Qué te pasa, Vlad? -Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa de forma involuntaria-.

-Ahora nos vamos a ir a dormir donde están ellos dos, pero antes de ir tengo que preguntarte una cosa, y aunque ellos no lo hayan hecho, necesito la respuesta. -Con un tono mas serio de lo normal, se colocó frente a ella, clavando su fría y brillante mirada en la contraria- Por qué tratáis a un muerto como si estuviera físicamente vivo.

Por el contrario, sin posibilidad de seguir adelante, Anna se agachó con tal de alcanzar con la diestra su pesada mochila y, nada mas tenerla entre sus manos, volvió a erguirse para estar a la misma altura que el rubio, así extendiendo su brazo hacia el hombro del contrario. A pesar de la oscuridad, el paladín sintió un escalofrío descomunal tras ser el objetivo de aquella intimidante mirada, una mirada que le resultó familiar y que tendría su culmen con las palabras que pronunciaría la Guerrera.

Era la misma situación que había vivido en Bastión, pero con la diferencia de que un joven cubierto por el sombrero que la rubia guardaba yacía frente a él, sumido en el mas profundo sosiego a pesar de la crisis que vivían entonces. El paladín, con los nervios por las nubes, le dijo: " _¿Cómo piensas salir ahí afuera? ¡Vas a morir, estás loco si piensas que vas a salir de ahí con vida!_ " pero a diferencia de él, con suma tranquilidad, el Mago tomó en mano su sombrero y lo retiró de su cabeza, revelando así el verdadero rostro que escondía bajo la enigmática oscuridad que envolvía su expresión. Tras varios segundos de silencio, dejando que contemplara su rostro mientras lo examinaba con su siniestra e intimidante mirada, extendió su brazo derecho para estrechar su diestra con la hombrera del paladín...

...solo para pronunciar, con la mas horrenda y desafiante sonrisa que había visto en toda su vida, cinco simples palabras.

- _Amigo, un mago nunca muere._

Nada mas volver a escuchar aquello sus vellos se erizaron violentamente, sintiendo la misma sensación de horror que le invadió la primera vez que escuchó decir aquello a Nathaniel. Aun así, la chica rompió el hielo borrando todo ápice de frialdad en su rostro, concluyendo con un sensual pero tajante guiño. No tardó en retroceder unos pasos, mirándolo sonriente mientras su cabello revoloteaba por el aire, como una escena digna de un relato de fantasía.

-¿Has visto como la magia de sus palabras sigue surtiendo efecto? -Sonriente, mostró su blanquecina dentadura al contrario- Te tengo que agradecer que conversaras con nosotros como lo has hecho hasta ahora, he podido recordar que un amigo nunca se va por muy lejos que esté, y que aun tengo la esperanza de que vive, pero... -Alzó su zurda para acabar negando con su índice, sin parar de retroceder- Nunca preguntes algo de un mago, no vaya a ser que quedes... -tras darle la espalda, le dedicó una última mirada antes de marchar- ... _hechizado._

...

Apoyando la espalda sobre el robusto tronco de un árbol lejano a la hoguera, Amanda había introducido sus piernas en el interior del saco, sosteniendo entre manos el sombrero de su antiguo compañero. Al igual que Anna, una sensación extraña punzaba su pecho con recordar algo de él. "Jefa..." pensó. No era el mismo tono que empleaba el oscuro, pero el mote en sí tenía la misma carga sentimental.

No soportaba aquel sentimiento, y menos aun el vaivén de pensamientos que la atormentaba, pensamientos de arrepentimiento, pensamientos nostálgicos, incluso imaginaciones que iban mas allá... de la amistad. "¿Debí haberle dicho algo...? ¿Qué me habría dicho? ¿Y si él estuviera aquí? ¿Cómo sería estar con él?". Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, él no estaba, y era algo conocido hasta en el más recóndito de los rincones del mundo; el Mago Negro había muerto, pero solo el hecho de recordarlo humedecía la cristalina mirada de la maga, cuyas lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Me dijo que fuera como soy y dejara ver la mujer fuerte que llevo en mi interior... pero... -Aun hablando consigo misma, alzó el sombrero que tenía entre manos para observarlo, a pesar de la deformación producida por las lágrimas de sus ojos- todo este tiempo he sido el soporte emocional de los que me han acompañado, la líder que quisiste que fuera... -Finalmente, atrajo con fuerza el sombrero hacia su pecho, hundiendo su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y las babas en él- ...pero me prometiste que ibas a volver conmigo y que terminaríamos todos juntos esto... -de forma involuntaria, comenzó a hacer de sus pensamientos llantos, llantos quebrados hasta el extremo por su voz- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, NATHANIEL, DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Tras el tronco del árbol, los tres escuchaban atónitos el llanto de la líder, que tras despedirse por última vez de la persona en la que había depositado su corazón, había intentado reprimir sus mas intensas emociones, de las que jamás se pudo librar.

Las humedad de su cara comenzaba a filtrarse por la tela del sombrero. Un sombrero que había vivido las mas dispares aventuras sobre la cabeza de la persona que lo tejió, y que si este mismo tuviera conciencia propia, no podía estar mas agradecido de estar en posesión de la persona mas noble que había conocido su dueño. Pero aquel sombrero no era un sombrero corriente, y no era por el hecho de ser un sombrero de brujo, si no porque era un sombrero sellado por la promesa que le hizo su anterior dueño al actual.

" _Mientras el sombrero esté contigo, él te acompañará por mi y... m-mientras quede una gota de sangre en mi cuerpo, él te ayudará cuando no puedas mas. Te lo prometo_ "

Para la sorpresa de la taumaturga, el sombrero se colocó sobre su cabeza, quedando libre de los cálidos brazos de su dueña, para así embriagar la conciencia de la joven con una mágica sensación de sosiego que expulsó aquellos sentimientos de su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, pero una vez mas, el sombrero la ayudó.

 _Porque era una promesa._

 _Porque mientras quedase una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, el sombrero la ayudaría._

 _Porque había una misión que terminar._

 **...**

 _Porque hacemos muchas promesas, pero no hay ninguna mas sagrada que la que le haces a un amigo._

* * *

 _ **COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR.**_

Este es el prólogo del fic en cuestión. **Los capítulos se irán publicando** , como mucho, **cada dos semanas** , y cualquier cosa o detalle que se quiera compartir, dejad una review, mandadme un mensaje privado o habladme por mi cuenta de Twitter: **Javidralisco** (Perdón por el spam, pero ahí leeré las cosas con mayor frecuencia). Este fic es el bueno, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pues el otro lo dejé inactivo debido a que no conseguí hilar lo que tenía en mente con lo que estaba escribiendo (NUNCA IMPROVISÉIS), y fue tal el quebradero de cabeza que cogí con la historia que me llevé casi un año pensando como iba a seguir. Y aquí estamos. Por favor, **dejad reviews opinando sobre lo que os ha parecido el capítulo** y todos los que están por venir, que **cualquier crítica constructiva se agradece** , **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y espero que disfrutéis de este breve prólogo!**

Por cierto, aunque no lo parezca, la base está tomada del FFI.

Aunque no lo parezca. (?)


End file.
